


Crawling up a hill

by Just_Tatty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Tatty/pseuds/Just_Tatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kanima has been dealt with and Peter has decided to stay and try to fix his relationship with Derek, and even if he can't have forgiveness, he decides to be there for his nephew. </p><p>The story of how the Hales change all there relationships both with each other and with everyone else.</p><p>Pretty much AU from the end of season 2.</p><p>On hiatus. Not certain if I'll continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From the bottom, there is a long way up. - Peter

**Author's Note:**

> I know that sometimes fic writers speak as though a werewolf has a wolf and human that can oppose each other, it may be like that with the bitten wolves but I don't think born wolves would have that separation.

Peter sat on the bench, head in his hands, wondering how the fuck he ended up here. How he ended up fucking up this bad.  
He knew he was an arsehole. He always had been, but he had loved his family and he loved his sisters’ kids as his own. How the fuck did it go this wrong, this fucking warped.  
Peter lent back on the bench and took a deep breath, thinking about how he screwed this up, how he had probably fucked Derek up even more. He knew about Kate, he had smelt it on Derek back then and now he smelt the shame and anger on Derek when she was mentioned. Back then he would just take the piss out of Derek when he smelt it, which in turn caused the teen to spend even more time scrubbing scents off of him, which is exactly what Peter wanted, he was happy for his nephew bagging an older woman. Which was all he could smell. If he could have smelt her intentions he would have told Talia. Protected his family. 

Wouldn’t he?

He wants to think he would. He wants to, needs to believe the fire broke him more than it feels like sometime. Surely, he wouldn’t have killed Laura before. There was only a 7 year difference between him and Laura, and Talia had basically raised him after their parents died, Laura and Derek were his little brother and sister as much as they were his niece and nephews. And he tore her throat out, for revenge. But what fucking good was revenge for his family if he killed one of them, and made the other hate him. Peter wouldn’t admit how much Dereks hate hurt him. He remembers Derek being born when he was 10, holding him, thinking babies looked weird, then growing to follow him around, Derek basically worshiped his uncle as a kid, and no matter how much Peter bitched about it, he loved it, loved Derek, even back then.  
And despite the snide comments to Derek and Stiles, Peter was so, so relieved when Derek ended him, he knew Linda? Lydia? The girl from the high school, he knew she’d bring him back but he in the moment Derek was over him he realised that he would have killed his only family because he had become the monster that wolves grew up hearing hunters believed them to be. He nearly...  
Peter took a deep breath and noticed a hitch, here he was sitting in a place where the Hales had picnics for the past 5-6 generations, a happy place, beautiful memories and he was here crying because he had fucked up in a way that he would more than likely never be fixed. And he didn’t deserve it to be.  
Here he was crying, wishing he could want to die. But he was selfish, he knew this and all he knew was that now was that he want to look after his nephew. To protect him, as he should have protected Laura. But Derek was paranoid, which Peter understood, and any concern or care coming from him would be viewed as a possible attack and Derek would always be on guard around him. But Peter would stay in Beacon Hills, he would stay out of the way, help when Derek needed it, and maybe, one day, Derek would trust him again, and maybe even forgive him. But there was no doubt in Peters mind that the possibility of said trust and forgiveness was a long way away. 

Peter wiped tears off his face, got up and decided to sort things out, if he was staying in Beacon Hills he would need to get a place to stay and...and he would take everything else one step at a time. He wasn’t worried, he had money. The Hales always had money and now he had more than even he could spend. He just need a one room apartment, with space for some shelves and he’d be happy...ish.  
And thankfully, due to the current incidents in Beacon Hills, there were several that fit his needs and within a week he had an acceptable place to live, 1 bedroom, 1 bathroom, a kitchen with space for him to cook properly, and a large living room with space for 4 large bookshelves and he now had to go shopping. Had to buy furniture and just build his den. 

Which is what he was doing in the department store two towns over, holding three lots of bed sheets and wondering what the difference was. It was no secret that Peter like the nicer things in life but before the fire he lived in one of the Hale rooms and had basically never had to shop for himself, his pack members brought him things like bed sheets and towels and, seriously what the hell is with all the fucking choices? If one is so bad why not just stop making it?  
He growled softly under his breath hoping to stare the sheets into submission and tell him which one he wants. This caused him to chuckle to himself, here he was a grown man growling at sheets because he had no idea what to do.

‘Holy Shit! I know you heard a wolf, I didn’t realise it was a zombie-wolf!’ a voice muttered from the end of the aisle, Peter, only hearing it because he was a wolf, turned to see who had recognised him, saw Stiles and the idiot he had been feral enough to bite.  
Peter smirked and placed all of the sheets in his trolley, he’d have to buy them all and work out which he liked, no way was he going to let a kid know he had no idea how to make a home, especially not the whiney one he turned.  
‘Well, hello there Stiles, and Scott, how...lovely to see you again’ Peter purred, being as creepy as he could just because it was actually amusing to see Scott get all prissy and growl like a pup but it was even more fun to watch Stiles get flustered.  
‘What are you doing here?’ Scott growled.  
Peter simply raised his eyebrow and looked down at his admittedly emptyish trolley. ‘Really Scott? I’ve never known a wolf so clueless as to their surroundings.’  
Peter didn’t stop smirking, he wanted people to hate him less and maybe even like him, but damn the McCall boy made it easy to tease him, and Peters comment was repaid which a pathetic growl from the pup.  
‘Scott means why are you shopping like a mere mortal? Isn’t there a Zombies-R-Us store for you to go to?’ Stiles sniped which just made Peters smirk wider, and caused him to wonder why he couldn’t have turned this one instead, so brave, so loyal. Yes, Stiles would have made a fantastic packmate, hopefully he’d help Derek out as much as he had done before the kanima. Peter knew that the teen had no idea what his ‘brother’ had planned, that was not Stiles way. He seemed to get Derek’s misery most of the time, getting why his nephew was the way he was. Honestly, Peter thought Scott was an awful friend, and if he could Peter wanted to look out for Stiles too. He reminded Peter of himself as a teen, cocky, smug and ultimately loyal to those he cares about.  
Peter dragged his eyes up Stiles just to see him blush. ‘Well Stiles, as you know, my last home burned, pretty badly. And while my dear nephew may be able to sleep in...less than hospitable place, I prefer some comfort, and so I must buy some house ware.’  
Stiles snorted. ‘Seriously? You’re buying crap for a house? Do you even have a place?’  
‘Stiles, don’t talk to him! C’mon, let’s just go.’ Scott snapped, walking off.  
‘I’ll catch up Scotty-Boy. I wanna know what our local were zombie has planned.’ Stiles said to his best friends back.  
Peter smirked as he heard the pup muttering about hating him and why couldn’t he stay dead. ‘In answer to your questions, Yes, Seriously. I am buying things for my new apartment, which I do now have, thank you for worrying about me.’ Peter smirked. ‘However, what I plan on buying is not ‘crap’. I do have some taste. It wasn’t all burned out of me.’  
Stiles narrowed his eyes. ‘How can you make jokes about that? Like if the fire is even mentioned in his hearing range Derek tenses up and starts growling’  
The smirk dropped off Peters face and he took a deep breath, meeting the teens eyes. ‘Honestly, if I don’t make these jokes, I’d have to actually think about the fact my family, my pack burned to death in the same room that destroyed my mind. And let’s be truthful, that is not something either of us want me to focus on. Is it?’  
‘Fair point.’ Stiles nodded. ‘So you’re buying...bed sheets? Of very different quality?’  
The teen smirked as Peter growled softly, anger entering his eyes. ‘Yes. Fine, I have no idea how to shop for a house. Before the fire, I lived in the house I grew up in, in the room I had my whole life. The basics were brought by my sister and all I had to buy were my own clothes. And now at 32, I’m trying to put my own place together, while trying not to fall to omega, all because your ‘brothers’ ‘girlfriends’ family burnt mine. So Yes, I have to buy differing qualities because I don’t know what my sister brought.’  
Stiles stood wide eyed as Peter ranted, eyes getting wider as Peters eyes began to get teary. ‘Jesus. I was joking. Ok, look, I’m sorry, alright? I never realised... I mean, everyone knows the Hales lived together, but I guess I never thought about it. And that is all I’m going to say sorry for.’  
Peter shook his head lightly and smirked. ‘Aww, does that mean you aren’t sorry for petrol bombing me? I’m hurt.’  
‘No, I’m not, you turned Scott unwillingly, you were going to turn me, you BIT Lydia, you killed your own niece, and I honestly think sooner or later you’d have destroyed Derek.’ Stiles replied without hesitance.  
‘I notice you didn’t mention the others I killed, and I was feral when I bit Scott. I...I regret what happened with Laura, I wasn’t mentally sound and perhaps I would have turned on Derek I can’t say. I... I have no idea why I’m telling you this’ Peter said, ending in a confused tone.  
Stiles blinked rapidly, trying to work out why Peter vent to him. ‘Erm, I don’t know either, I kinda get why you killed the others, I might not agree but, if someone killed my Dad, I honestly don’t know what I would do, so that is a place I am not even going to go.’ Stiles looked at Peter, replying carefully. ‘Derek seems willing to let you live, and thats his choice, Laura was his sister. But if you ever even hint towards hurting him, I will gladly set you alight again. Understand?’  
Peter smirked again, it seemed Stiles had added Derek to his list of people he cares about. ‘understood. I have no plans on going after Derek. I just want to stay close enough that I don’t become omega. And also, if I wasn’t feral, I would have chosen you to be my beta. I wasn’t lying when I said you’d be a great wolf.’  
‘Creepy.’ Stiles stated. ‘And now I am going.’  
Peter watched as Stiles walked away, and he couldn’t resist saying bye in a singsong tone.  
Peter walked on, and began looking at towels, he ended up choosing a pack of large fluffy ‘bath blankets’ and a variety of not fluffy ones in different sizes. He wandered around picking up things he needed, coffee maker, waffle iron, pots and pans, cutlery, cooking knives, then he placed orders for deliveries for big items, a bed, mattress, fridge freezer, cooker, a TV, a sofa, two chairs, two tables, one dining table and a coffee table for the living room. Oak, obviously. All to be delivered the next day. He also brought a laptop and a wireless dongle, and arranged for wifi to be set up within the week.  
He decided that anything he needed could wait until he had the internet and could order it online.  
He went to his apartment to drop the things he had brought off and then ordered himself some food and began to set up his new laptop sitting on a futon he had brought that morning. 

It had been 9 days since the Kanima, and Peter was mostly finished setting up his den. He had painted, set up the furniture. And was now just trying to make it smell right. He was happy just spending time cooking again, there was a time when cooking was a family affair, everyone would be taught to make the family recipes. Which Peter was making, the Hale chili was a 80 year old recipe, and he wanted to remind himself of happier days. He had forgotten that his nephew, who he had been avoiding since the Kanima, would smell, recognise and likely investigate the smell of the food. Which he did, and with 10 minutes left to cook there was a knock on the apartment door, assuming it was something he had ordered Peter answered, groaning internally when he saw Derek.  
‘Ah, Hello nephew. How are you?’ Peter said, not moving to let Derek in. Even if he needed his nephew to ensure he wouldn’t fall to omega, and even though he wanted to start repairing their relationship, he was a wolf and someone, especially a wolf, he wasn’t certain he could trust couldn’t easily be invited to his den.  
‘What are you doing here? Why does it smell like...’ Derek asked quietly, confused, Peter couldn’t help but step aside, his little nephew, packmate, was hurting and no matter what, now Peter had his mental faculties more or less back, he did love Derek.  
‘Come in. This is where I am living at the moment. I’m making Grams Chili. Want some?’ Peter offered as he led Derek into his living room.  
‘..Yeah, sure.’ Derek stood in the living room confused, this version of Peter was eerily close to the one he grew up with, slight snark and backhand care. But that Peter hadn’t killed Laura.  
Peter walked into the room and handed Derek a bowl and fork. ‘Sit down.’  
Derek sat on the black sofa and watched as Peter began eating before he began to eat. He looked up at Peter repeatedly wanting to ask why? But he didn’t want to fight as much as Peter had killed Laura, had made Derek want to hate him, he was all Derek had left of his family, his pack. He was trying, with Isaac, Boyd and Erica, he wanted to try with Stiles, even if it was now blatantly obvious Scott wasn’t someone he could trust, Derek believed he could trust Stiles. He hoped he could.  
‘ Derek, just say what you want to say. You keep glancing at me is disconcerting.’ Peter muttered into his spoon.  
Derek put his bowl on the coffee table and took a deep breath as he looked at his uncle.  
‘Fine, why? Why did you kill Laura, and when I came why didn’t you kill me? Why? She was nothing to do with the fire. She...’ Derek choked on a sob. ‘Laura lost everything too. She didn’t deserve to die.’  
Peter raised his eyes to his nephew. ‘I know, Derek. And if I were completely sane, fuck, if I was as sane as I am now, I wouldn’t have...I...you and Laura were, are important to me, but at that moment, all I wanted, every fibre of my being was powered by the idea of vengeance...’  
‘revenge.’ Derek stated.  
‘...fine, revenge. On the people who took my family, my pack.’ Peter met Dereks eyes. ‘I wanted to destroy the woman who took my family, who burnt us alive. I swear, I just wanted you and Laura safe. I’m sorry for killing her, and for controlling you, I honestly thought you would want Kate dead with the same... vitriol that I did, that the thought of her death would overtake all other emotions. I am sorry, for Laura. But that is the only death I regret being part of.’  
‘Wha-why would you think I would want Kate dead over the safety of my alpha? My sister?’  
Peter blinked away the tears forming in his eyes. ‘Derek, how often did I tease you about smelling like a girl? I didn’t know who she was I recognised her scent that night, I was...proud...my 15 year old nephew had an older girlfriend, go him, right?’ Peter chuckle humourlessly. ‘When we were in the ba-basement, I recognised the smell and when I saw her outside, Derek even while we fought to get out I...we knew we weren’t going to make it. We knew hunters had broke their precious fucking code, but all I kept thinking was how fucked up this would make you. Finding your whole family burnt to death is one thing, but realising that your secret girlfriend was the one who set the fire, that is really fucked.’  
Derek sat, staring at his uncle, silent.  
He swallowed nervously. ‘You...You know? About Kate? How the fire was...was my fault? I...’ Derek stood and ran out of the apartment, leaving Peter sat there, realising that his nephew was even more damaged than he thought. It never even crossed his mind that Derek might blame himself for the fire. Peter ran his hand through his hair. He needed to work out what he was going to say to Derek the next time he saw him. How the hell was Peter supposed to convince his nephew to believe it isn’t his fault that his girlfriend was a psycho, when Peter himself was hardly a perfect picture of mental health? Peter threw his head against the back of his chair. Fuck...if Derek blames himself for the fire, did he blame himself for Peter killing Laura?


	2. Filling the cracks is a good start. Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dereks side of the week after the Kanima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter is from dereks side, but not POV.

Derek sat on the steps of his family home, his head in his arms staring out into the preserve.   
Breathing deeply, he thought about the events of last night, about Stiles bring the red head to save Jackson, about Scott forcing him to bite Gerard.   
Derek hated that, he honestly thought Scott and Stiles wanted to be his pack. Stiles had proved his worth over any of the other packmates, not that it was necessary . Pack belongs however ‘useful’ they seem. Pack is family. Derek blinked away the tears forming in his eyes. He really thought that he was creating a pack.   
He snorted, like he could do that. He was broken, completely fucked up. He brought a murderer to his family home, and she burnt most of them to death, and the two that survived one was in a coma burnt in a way that Derek didn’t know that a werewolf could be, and Laura, his amazing, strong big sister, had depression and it was all his fault. Then he let his sister come back to Beacon Hills, alone, to investigate possible intruders, and then his uncle killed his sister. All because Derek let himself be led by his dick.   
Derek was pulled from his musings by the growl of Stiles Jeep engine. He looked up as Stiles parked in front of the house and he watched as Stiles climbed out of the Jeep and slowly walked over. Derek could smell the pain coming off the teenager.  
And even though Derek could smell it, all he could think about was last night’s betrayal so he growled a rough ‘What do you want?’ as the boy hobbled to stand in front of him.  
‘Chill, Sourwolf, I just came to say I had no clue what Scott had planned. I swear. If I had I would have had him tell you. It wasn’t cool. Using you like that.’ Stiles sped his words out in one breath, as if he was afraid of Derek not letting him speak. ‘I had no idea.’  
Derek could tell by the kids heartbeat he wasn’t lying, his best friend hadn’t told him about the plan, this allowed Derek to relax a little.  
‘Alright. Fine, Don’t call me Sourwolf again. And what are you doing here? And what the hell happened to you? You look like shit.’ Derek replied, calmer than he had felt all night.  
Stiles looked at the ground and ran a hand over his buzz cut. ‘Well, I just wanted to know, I mean, I know you only said it to get Scott, but, I guess since he fucked up, I’m out too, which sucks cause I kinda like belonging to something, but I thought I should come and talk to you in person, let you know I had nothing to do with last night, well I did, but not what Scott did, I just drove through a wall, and yeah, erm, I just want to...’   
Dereks eyes got wider as Stiles went full on babble. ‘Stiles. STILES! You are still pack. If you want.’ Derek interrupted the boy. ‘I didn’t say you were pack because of Scott, I said you were pack because you are. You help me with the bullet, you hid me in your room. You are pack.’  
‘...erm, right. Good! Because it would honestly suck if I got tossed because Scott is being a dick.’ Stiles smiled and moved to sit on the steps next to Derek, leaning against what was once a hand rail. ‘seriously, dude, you need a place to live, like I get holding on to memories, but this place is a health hazard.’  
Derek growled warningly, before realising that Stiles was trying to bug him away from his original question. ‘what happened to you?’  
Stiles groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. ‘Fine, fine. Fine. Before I...I got Lydia to take her to the werewolf warehouse party, Gerard Argent had me. In the basement. He worked me over, pretty good for an old guy, huh? Have Erica and Boyd gotten in touch with you yet? Chris said he’d release them.’  
Derek felt the growl in his chest building. ‘Argent. Took you and beat you? And why would Chris need to release Erica and Boyd? Start from the beginning.’  
Stiles could feel the concern and rage coming off of Derek so instead of snarking he just told the truth. ‘Gerard grabbed me after lacrosse, took me to Allison’s house, to the basement where Erica and Boyd were tied to the ceiling, Gerard beat me up, I have a cracked rib and a few bruises, I’ll be fine. I tried to undo the ties of the lovebirds, but it was electric wire. And they told me to go, that they could get themselves out. Then I got hold off Lydia, drove through the wall, watched the girl I’ve loved from afar for years, prove her and Jacksons love, then spoke to Chris and he said he would let them go and then I went home and spent the night hoping someone, Scott or you, would come and check on how I was for once. And then I decided fuck it, and drove to see how you are and if I’m even pack. And here we are.’  
Derek looked at Stiles noting the fist shaped bruise forming on his face. ‘I thought you were in on scoots plan. Thats why I didn’t check on you. And Erica and Boyd said they were leaving, I’ll go look for them soon. You are pack, Stiles.’   
Stiles stared at Derek, mouth open. He blinked, nodded, and then they sat there in silence.  
For five minutes anyway.  
‘Soooo, I noticed creepy wolf was back, do we need to kill him again?’ Stiles said staring at the tree tops.  
Derek snorted. ‘I don’t think so. He seemed more human last night at least. We’ll see how it goes. Don’t trust him.’  
‘Yeah, right I’ll trust the guy I Molotov’d. Glad we don’t have to kill him again though, don’t think I could handle committing 2 murders before I’m 18’ Stiles joked.  
Derek couldn’t help giving the teen a little grin. ‘I think we’ll be fine.’  
Stiles smiled, a little sadly. ‘Yeah. I gotta go. I told my dad I was going to check on Scott, make sure he wasn’t attacked by the other team too. He wanted me home. He...I don’t know how much longer he’ll believe me about...about everything.’  
Derek thought for a moment, as Stiles stood, and decided. ‘If you really want to tell him, you can. It’s not usual for unrelated humans to know about wolves, But you’re pack, and it is obvious you’re hurting because you aren’t telling your dad.’  
Stiles blinked, rapidly. ‘erm, wow. Thanks, I don’t know if I want to tell him, not yet. I don’t want him in danger. But I’ll think about it. I see you later.’  
Derek stood, watching the Jeep drive out the Preserve, before running towards the Argent House.

Derek slowed as he came up the drive of the hunters house. He could smell his betas. If he had knew they were here he would have came for them last night, even if they claimed not to want to be pack, he could still feel the bond, and though he was angry that they left, he understood the fear. They were kids, teenagers, if his family were alive he’d have a baby sister their age.   
Derek walked up to the door and as he went to knock the door opened, and Chris argent stood there glaring at him.   
‘I guess you’re here for the kids.’ Chris said. ‘The girl is just showering. Come in.’  
Chris led Derek to the living room. ‘Wait here, don’t move.’  
Derek nodded, glad that there wasn’t going to be an issue, but still alert, listening to the sounds around the house, he could hear the shower running, Erica’s heartbeat in the same area as the running water. He could hear Boyd’s heart coming closer, with Argents’, he couldn’t here McCall’s girlfriend in the house.  
‘Derek.’ Boyd nodded at the Alpha, outwardly calm, but Derek could smell how nervous his beta was.  
Derek met Boyd’s eyes. ‘I’m glad you’re alright. I wasn’t aware where you were until Stiles came this morning. I came straight here.’  
Derek was hoping Boyd, and Erica who was now out of the shower, no doubt listening, would understand what he was trying to say, that they were still pack if they wanted to be, that he understood, that he wanted to and would protect them to the best of his ability. Erica walked into the living room, black shorts and vest with her wet hair tied in a bun, she stared at Derek and she looked as young as she did the day he offered her the bite. He just wanted to take her to his den and protect her. But he didn’t have a den, he needed to sort that out, he needed somewhere safe for his pack. The Hale house, while it was his home, his family, wasn’t safe, he would start looking today. He needed at least 2 bedrooms, one for him and one for Isaac, and a large living space for the pack, at least 5 of them. Derek shook his head lightly, nodded at Argent and signalled his pups it was time to leave.  
The three werewolves walked through the preserve, heading to the Hale house to wait for Isaac. Derek could smell the fear and nerves pouring off the two teenagers, and for the first time the scent made him feel guilty. Betas should respect their Alpha, they shouldn’t fear the Alpha, they should only respect them. His mother, his sister, both would be furious with how Derek had handled the power so far. He knew the Alpha pack was in the area, he knew there was danger, but he knew that trying to train the pups how he had wasn’t the way forward. He would talk to his pack, see if they would allow him to restart, to try and fix the pack, to make it a proper pack. He wanted to make it so that the betas understood the bond of pack, so that they would understand why wolves rarely left their packs. He wanted to show them that fear isn’t the feeling in most packs. Derek wanted to build a pack his mother would have found acceptable.   
‘D-Derek,’ Erica whispered, fear of the Alphas ongoing silence clear in her small voice. ‘We’re sorry, we left, we... it was my idea, don’t blame Boyd. I was, he just followed me.’  
‘No. I made my own decision.’ Boyd had fear in his tone but he wasn’t about to let Erica, his first true friend, take the blame for his choices. ‘But...we left, why did you come for us?’  
Derek looked at his betas as they wandered up to the burnt house, he walked in and dropped himself onto the beat up sofa and rubbed his face, trying to work out how to explain what he had realised.  
‘OK, sit down. Both of you.’ Derek sighed, figuring he would just steam through it and hopefully they wouldn’t ask questions. ‘I was furious last night, walking out of a pack is something I couldn’t understand. And I’ll admit, that is on me. I fucked up. A pack isn’t...I shouldn’t have tried training you the way I did. I’m not making excuses, but I wasn’t meant to be Alpha, I wasn’t trained. So I chose to train physically until I could work out how to sort the pack out. I shouldn’t have done that. If you’ll let me, I honestly want to try and make this a proper pack, one that you will want to stay with, that will make you understand that pack isn’t something to walk away from.’  
Erica smirked softly. ‘Does this mean no more fighting with each other?’  
‘No, it just means that fighting isn’t all I’ll teach you. I’m not certain on how to help bitten wolves accept the wolf entirely, I’ll...I’ll see if I can get hold of some of my m-packs old contacts, see what I can find out.’ Derek ran his hand over his hair, looking up as Isaac walked into the room, head down in submission.  
‘Sorry I’m late, I didn’t know we were meeting.’ Isaac was practically whispering. ‘Mrs McCall wanted me to eat breakfast. Sorry. Have I missed anything? Aside from these two coming back.’  
Derek realised that, despite him thinking he was saving all the teens, that were all terrified of him, and Isaac in particular had transferred his fear of his father on to Derek.  
‘Isaac, it’s fine. There isn’t a meeting, Argent had these two in his sons basement last night, Stiles told me this morning. You aren’t in trouble.’ Derek reassured. ‘I...I’m going to try to be a better Alpha.’  
‘Look today you three can do what you want, just stay together, I’m gonna be busy, I’ll explain later, just make sure you check on Stiles, alright?’ Derek said, standing and herding the teens out the house.  
‘erm...Does this mean Scott and Stiles are pack?’ Isaac asked timidly.  
‘Of course Stiles is pack, he took a beating standing up for us.’ Erica stated it as a fact, the sky is blue, water is wet, Stiles is pack.  
‘Stiles came this morning, and he is still pack, I haven’t spoken to Scott but I’m pretty certain that he never wanted to be pack.’ Derek sighed, turning to walk out the door. ‘Erica and Boyd can tell you what happened with Stiles or you can ask him yourself. Either way I will find you later ok.’

Derek spend the day at the library look up listings in Beacon Hills that fit his needs, he decided on a three bed apartment with a large open space for the kitchen and living space, two bedrooms, one with an en suite and a bathroom upstairs and a smaller one downstairs. He paid for the property and was told he could move in on the following Friday, however if he wanted he would be allowed to . That gave Derek five days to paint the apartments and organise delivery of things needed, furniture and appliances. He’d need to set up some internet for the teenagers to use for research and homework.   
It was six in the evening, Derek had finished sorting things out and had dropped decorating stuff in the new apartment, now he was trying to pick up the scent of his pack.   
He found the scent strongest on the street the Stilinskis lived, Derek walked up the street towards his human packmate.   
As he got closer to the house he could hear Scott and Stiles arguing, with Erica adding snippy comments to back Stiles up.   
‘...he killed his uncle, Stiles. You can’t trust him. He was going to kill Lydia. He tried to kill Jackson. He took my chance of being human...’Scott was growling furiously at Stiles as he sat at the kitchen table in his house.  
‘You Idiot! You are a werewolf now! You aren’t even going to be ‘cured’!’ Stile snarled at his best friend. ‘He killed Peter because Peter killed his sister and he didn’t seem close to stopping, he was going to kill Lydia because he thought she was a Kanima, same with Jackson, all Derek has tried to do is protect people, and we, you and me, keep fucking him over! We had him arrested for murder. TWICE! And still he protected me from the kanima, and he tried to help you with you wolfy side. AND YOU MAKE A FUCKING PLAN TO HAE HIM BITE THE MAN WHO HAD JUST BEATEN THE SHIT OUT OF ME, WHO WAS HOLDING ERICA AND BOYD IN A BASEMENT AND...and then you don’t come and see how I am. Instead, you go and sit outside the girl who shot at our packmates. The pack you said you wanted to be part of. ‘ Stiles was now crying, tears coming down his face, Erica, Boyd and Isaac moved closer to their human packmate, as Derek stood just out of sight, amazed at how the wolves instinctively moved to their human packmate side, and the pups were too focused on the ongoing argument between the two boys. ‘Scott, you are my brother, and believe me I love you dude, but what you did last night was wrong.’  
‘He threatened my mom, what was I supposed to do?’  
‘TELL US!! We could have worked on something that wouldn’t allow him to drag himself off somewhere. Now he is out there and no one knows where.’ Stiles wiped his face. ‘Scott, that is what Derek was trying to say. Pack looks after each other. But recently all you seem to care about is Allison. I was beat up, drove my jeep through a wall and then sat in my room all night, scared that he was going to come and get me. And you didn’t come. You went to Allison. You complain about being a wolf, but if you weren’t you and Allison would probably never have spoken beyond her first day. You could barely run a lap, how do you think you’d have been able to make out?’  
Derek decided to enter the room in a hope of stopping the argument before they actually said something that would hurt one of them.   
Scott glared at him. ‘What are you doing here?’   
Derek simply raised his eyebrow at the boy, refusing to be pulled into an argument. ‘I’m here because I told my Pack I would find them once I had sorted things out today. I’ve finished so I’m here.’  
‘Why? You’re not my Alpha.” Scott sneered.  
‘No, but he is mine.’ Stiles answered Scott before Derek had a chance, and Derek wouldn’t admit it but the fact the boy had said he accepted Derek as his alpha made him want to run and howl, and basically reclaim his whole territory.  
‘What?’ Scott laughed as if it was a joke. ‘You’re human. How can you be pack?’  
Derek growled, eyes flashing red. ‘Pack is pack. Human or wolf it doesn’t matter. Stiles is pack. You made your choice to not be pack. He chose to be. Which is why I’m here, because I said once I had finished I would check on my pack.’  
Scott stared at Stiles expecting him to deny the pack, when he didn’t he shot a look of loathing to Derek and stormed out of the house.   
Stiles just stared blankly at the table, until Erica wrapped her arms over his shoulders.  
‘You ok, Batman?’ he nodded, then shook his head.  
‘Not really, I want to be pack,’ he said, leaning into her hug while looking up at Derek. ‘But Scott is my best friend. He has been there through so much with me. I don’t want to lose him.’  
Derek looked at his human. ‘Pack is pack. I am not going to stop you talking to him. And I’m not going to make it difficult.’ He sat at the table, and nodded to get his betas to sit as well. ‘I tried to explain this to Erica and Boyd this morning. I...I accept that so far I’ve been a fucking awful Alpha, but I am going to try and do better. I am going to continue training you, you too Stiles, but I’ll also try and make this pack more like what I remember. I’ll fuck up, but I will try.’  
‘So, Sourwolf has became a real boy, huh?’ Stiles joked, and for once Derek was grateful for the distraction.  
‘Don’t call me that, Stilinski.’ Derek smirked. ‘I’m going to be busy this week, but with you at school, chances are you’ll be busy enough without me. Isaac, do you think you can stay at a friend’s this week? I’ll not be at the depot so I’d rather you were somewhere else.’  
‘erm...I don’t...’ Isaac stuttered, wanting to say probably not after tonight.  
‘It’s fine, I’ll talk to my dad and curly can crash here for a few days.’ Stiles said, as he got up. ‘ You lot hungry? I’m making bolognaise.’  
The pack watched as Stiles made food and once everything was going he went and rang his dad.   
‘Dad, hey...You home tonight?...no, it’s fine...So can I have a friend stay over?...what? no, not Scott. Isaac...Yeah, Lahey...Yes, we’re friends...no, dad...OK, see you in the morning?...yeah, love you too.’ Stiles walked into the kitchen and began stirring the food. ‘So, I’m guessing your wolfy senses heard, but my dad won’t be home tonight, and Isaac can stay, I’ve got a futon that Scott usually uses.’

The Pack ate, commenting on Stiles surprise cooking prowess and then Erica and Boyd left and Isaac set up the futon in Stiles room.   
‘So, I was at the shopping centre today and I ran in to Uncle Zombie.’ Stiles said as he rinsed the plates and put them in the dishwasher. ‘He was buying sheets. It was...weird. I made a comment about the fact he was buying different quality sheets and he...he nearly had a breakdown in the bed aisle. He said...he said that before, y’know, before he didn’t buy sheets and all that. That he didn’t know. It was odd.’ The teen turned to face his Alpha, who was sat at the table, tense.  
‘Yeah, he mentioned last night he might hang around.’ Derek gritted out. ‘He..he didn’t try anything, did he?’ Stiles shook his head. ‘Good. Good. Er, yeah, Peter is only 11 years older than me, and my grandparents died when he was about 5, before my mom had any kids. And my mom took custody of him, there was a 15 year different between them. But yeah, he was treated like the rest of the kids, my mom would buy sheets and towels and all the things you don’t actually think about. So I get it, I remember after the fire, Laura realised we needed to get sheets and basically all sorts of linens, she shifted and ran for hours. I didn’t see her til the next night.’  
‘Yeah, it’s...err...it’s not the same, but when my mom...when she died, everything kinda fell to the side y’know? But I remember one day, my dad pulled some bed sheets from our dryer and noticed a hole in the corner. We went to Bed, Bath and beyond to get sheets and we were looking at sheets and he started crying because he had no idea what we used. He had never had to shop for bedding, he lived with his parents, then he was a Marine and then he was married. He never had to because he had never been alone. And then he was. I think that was one of the worst things. When we were shopping for something completely mundane and suddenly we both realise that...it’s real, she’s gone and we’re still here. And she’s not coming back and...’ Stile wiped his eyes with his sleeve and swallowed harshly.   
‘I get it.’  
‘Heh. I’ve never really told anyone that, me and dad don’t talk about the months after mom. And I can talk to Scoot about mom, but not about how if felt after. Not really, I tried once. But he kept saying how he gets it cause his dad left. I stopped trying to explain about how I felt because I didn’t want to argue with my only friend, but all I wanted to say was that he was lucky, his dad had left, but all he had to do was pick up a phone, I was never gonna talk to my mom again.’  
The human and the Alpha sat in silence, listening to Isaac shuffling around upstairs. Both thinking about those they had lost. Isaac came into the kitchen looked at his packmate and alpha and sat down and joined them in thought as he had heard their conversation.   
Eventually Derek stood up and patted both boys on the shoulder and left in silence.   
‘So...wanna watch a movie?’ Derek smiled as he heard his human try to make his beta feel comfortable. He made his way to the apartment and figured he would paint his room tonight, sleep in Isaacs room, then paint the boys room tomorrow. Tuesday he would paint the en suite and bathroom, Wednesday he’d do the downstairs bedroom-which was going to be a gym space, Thursday he’d do the living room and hopefully get a start on the kitchen and on Friday he’d be ready to put the furniture together and get Isaac moved in. And obviously Saturday he would have to go shopping for groceries.

The week past Derek by fairly quickly, he’d be decorating from about 6am until 10-11pm stopping to eat but just pushing through, making sure everything was done for this morning.  
Now he was just making sure the furniture was all together properly, then he rang his pack to meet him at the apartment and he’d show them he could do this right.  
He just got off of the phone ordering pizzas when the door was knocked on, even though he knew it was all fine he couldn’t help glancing around one last time to make sure. He opened the door and his whole pack, bar his uncle, was there.

‘Come in.’ Derek stood aside to let them walk in. ‘So, this is where I’ll be from now on. You’re all allowed here obviously.’   
‘Nice place, Sourwolf.’ smiled Stiles, looking around taking in the main room, with the large wardrobe with drawers and two large drawer sets against the far wall. The nice sofa set, the table, it was obvious Derek was trying to make a nice home.  
‘Thanks, I brought it last week, so...err, the wardrobe with drawers is for Erica to keep some clothes here and Boyd and Stiles can take a set of drawers each. Isaac, come with me.’ Derek turned and walked up the spiral stairs and opened the door to the room he has designated as ‘Isaacs room’ ‘This room is for you. I mean, if you still want to live with me.’  
Isaac walked into the room, amazed at the quality of the things Derek had filled it with. The furniture smelt like solid oak, the room smelt of oak, paint and Derek, Isaac found it comforting.  
He turned to Derek. ‘Thank you. Honestly, when you asked if I could stay else where I thought you had changed your mind. I do still want to stay with you. If that is ok?’  
Derek nodded and the pair went back to the rest of the pack.  
‘Nice TV’ teased Stiles. ‘I didn’t think you’d have one.’  
Derek glared at him without any heat. ‘Yes, I have a TV and from Monday, we will have internet, think you can be patient? Also, decide amongst ordered us pizzas alright?’  
‘I’ll come’ volunteered Isaac. ‘If I’m living here, it makes sense I help out.’  
‘I vote Stiles!’ Erica laughed, Boyd nodding his support and the boy in question rolled his eyes and nodded his agreement.  
Soon the pack were eating, chatting, watching TV and the cracks inside Derek felt a little less painful with his pack close by just being pack. The pack stayed til 10:30 before they left saying they’d come back tomorrow, Stiles said he’d be there at 3 to go shopping. Isaac gave a small, genuine smile and headed to his room and Derek sat on the sofa and thought about how easy tonight had been. And how hopefully he was finally making his mom proud. And maybe, maybe he could earn forgiveness for what he did. 

Saturday came around and Derek was getting ready to go food shopping, it was insane that the kanima was only 7 days ago. Derek heard Stiles Jeep pulling up and he and Isaac went down to meet him, and they went to the store.   
It was supposed to be easy enough. Just grab some groceries, toiletries and whatever else would no doubt be tossed in the cart and go home.   
Of course, nothing ever goes that easy for Derek and as the trio made their way around the store the bumped, literally as Stiles was pushing the cart, into the Sheriff. Stiles Dad. Who had arrested Derek and Isaac for murder. Shit. It was the most awkward silence ever.   
‘Stiles.’ The Sheriff simply said the teens name but all 4 knew what he meant.   
Stiles looked at his dad. ‘Exonerated. Both. Just helping. Shop.’ Stiles babbled gesturing at the cart.  
The sheriff looked unamused and turned to Derek. ‘I don’t suppose you know what my son is hiding from me.’   
That didn’t sound like a question...at all. Derek glanced a Stiles quickly to see if he wanted to say something. The teen nodded minutely then sighed. ‘Dad, I swear. Monday. Give me til Monday and I will tell you everything. Please.’  
The sheriff stared at his son, nodded then turned and walked out of the store. The three packmates finished shopping as quickly as they could, loaded up the car and got everything back to Derek and Isaacs apartment. Stiles helped to unpack then said they needed to sort out what they were going to tell his dad.   
It was decided, they’d tell him about wolves, hunters and give him a basic outline of Peter and the kanima incidents and tell him to talk to Mrs McCall and if he really needs to Chris Argent.  
Erica and Boyd showed up about 5 and the pack hung out for a few hours before Stiles said he was gonna go see if Scott would stop being a dick. Erica and Boyd left around 9:30 and Derek decided that for the first time in 6 years he would go to bed early. 

Sunday flew by with meaningless sorting out and getting used to having an actual place to live again, then it was Monday and Derek had agreed to be at Stiles before 3:30 so that he didn’t have to wait for his dad alone.   
He decided to walk instead of drive simply because he didn’t want to risk getting caught up by the schools emptying at the end of the day and being late.  
And it was as he was walking he smelt something. Familiar. Comforting. Something that was pure family. And as any wolf would he followed his nose.

He found himself at a normal wooden front door, but he could smell his uncle as well as his family’s chili recipe. He did the only thing he could, he knocked.  
The door opened and there stood Peter. Looking more like the uncle Derek knew before.  
‘Ah, Hello nephew. How are you?’ Peter stood so not to let Derek in.   
‘What are you doing here?’ Derek felt torn, the logical part of him knew this man had killed his sister, but the younger side of him was caught in scents he had thought he’d forgotten, never to smell again. ‘Why does it smell like..’ he couldn’t finish, he couldn’t bring himself to talk about the past. Not to Peter. Not when it was Derek’s fault he was so broken.  
Peter sighed. ‘Come in. This is where I am living at the moment. I’m making Grams Chili. Want some?’ Peter opened the door and Derek walked in and allowed himself to be herded to the older man’s living room.  
Derek stood confused, this Peter nearly seemed to care. Like he had before. ‘...Yeah, sure.’ Derek didn’t know what to do so he stood by his uncles sofa. He glanced around the room, it looked like he wasn’t the only one trying to rebuild a home, a den.  
‘Sit Down.’ Peter said as he handed over the familiar dish, Derek sat on the black sofa and once he saw Peter begin to eat he ate knowing it was most likely safe to do so. Derek had so many questions. But everytime he looked up to ask, he lost his nerve and looked down.  
He was trying not to cause a fight. He want to be an alpha his mom would respect. Would be proud of. But he want to know.  
Peter inhaled deeply and as he raised his spoon to his lips, lowly demanded. ‘Derek, just say what you want to say. You keep glancing at me is disconcerting.’  
Derek put the bowl down and was focusing on not crying. ‘Fine, why? Why did you kill Laura? And when I came why didn’t you kill me? Why? She was nothing to do with the fire. She...Laura lost everything too. She didn’t deserve to die.’ Derek was trying so hard not to cry but he could feel his sobs building.  
‘I know, Derek.’ Peter was looking in Derek’s eyes. ‘and if I were completely sane, fuck, if I was as sane as I am now, I wouldn’t have...I’ Peter took a deep, calming breath. ‘...you and Laura were, are important to me, but at that moment, all I wanted, every fibre of my being powered by the idea of vengeance...’  
Derek snorted. ‘revenge.’ He could almost believe Peters words. A part of him wanted to. The man was all he had left of his childhood, of his mother, sisters, but he couldn’t, wouldn’t risk his new pack on a dream.  
‘...fine, revenge.’ Peter agreed. ‘ On the people who took my family, my pack. I wanted to destroy the woman who took my family, burnt us alive.’ Tears were forming in Peters eyes. Derek wanted to believe him. ‘I swear, I just wanted you and Laura safe. I’m sorry for killing her, and for controlling you, I honestly thought you would want Kate dead with the same..vitriol that I did, that the thought of her death would overtake all other emotions. I am sorry. For Laura. But that is the only death I regret.’

Derek was terrified. He thought he knew what Peter was insinuating, but if so why hadn’t Peter killed him. ‘Wha-why would you thing I would want Kate dead over the safety of my alpha? My sister?’  
Peter blinked, chasing the tears away. ‘Derek, how often did I tease you about smelling like a girl? I didn’t know who she was I recognised her scent that night, I was...proud...my 15 year old nephew had an older girlfriend, go him, right?’ Peter chuckled sadly. ‘When we were in the ba-basement, I recognised the smell and when I saw her outside, Derek even while we fought to get out I...we knew we weren’t going to make it. We knew hunters had broke their precious fucking code, but all I kept thinking was how fucked up this would make you. Finding your whole family burnt to death is one thing, but realising that your secret girlfriend was the one who set the fire, that is really fucked.’  
Derek froze, staring at his uncle. He knew....he knew...oh god he knew.  
‘You...You know? About Kate? How the fire was...was my fault? I...’ Derek swallowed his fear, his self hate.  
He stood, he couldn’t be here not if Peter knew that it was all Derek’s fault. That if Derek hadn’t followed his dick, the fire wouldn’t have happened, Peter wouldn’t have been burnt, he wouldn’t have killed Laura, and the Hales would be whole.   
He ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feed back and let me know what you think.


	3. The past is always here - Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter remembers.
> 
> a chapter of flashbacks.

Peter was washing the bowls, but he couldn’t stop thinking about his nephew.   
Even in his complete insanity, he never felt the fire was Dereks fault, he always saw his nephew as the most victimised of the survivors. It was his girlfriend who had killed his family.  
And somehow, Derek had found some way of blaming himself for everything that had happened.  
Peter had wanted to go after his nephew, had wanted to comfort him and tell him that it wasn’t his fault, he was a 15 year old kid. If any of the Hales were responsible for the fire, surely it was Peter, he knew his nephew was fucking an older woman but he never told anyone.  
But he knew he couldn’t, Derek wouldn’t accept his help. He might be able to have this talk with him later but for now, Derek was to hurt to listen to Peter now.  
Peter had planned on just staying in his den and making it smell like his, but after the conversation with Derek he needed to get out. To run.   
Peter placed the bowls on the draining board and left the apartment to go for a run in the preserve.

Memories flew through Peters mind as he ran.  
Of how he and Derek used to be.  
“Peter sat on the chair outside his big sisters room, holding his 4 year old niece Laura’s hand. Both could hear noise coming from the bedroom. Talia, their Alpha, was in pain and Peter wanted to go help his big sister, but his niece looked scared of her mommy’s pain. So he stayed at her side, telling her it was fine and her mom was just bringing a new cub into the pack. After what had felt like forever to the 11 year old, his sister’s husband opened the door, and waved them in with a smile on his face.   
Entering the room, Peter wrinkled his nose, he could smell blood and...something. the windows were open, so that helped. The was a slight whimper from Talia’s bed. Peter walked forward and looked at his big sister, even though she had sounded in pain, she seemed happy, a tired smiled on her face as she looked at the bundle in her arms.  
‘So, what do you think?’ she asked Laura and Peter, tilting the bundle to show a small baby with a tuft of Hale brown hair on its head. ‘Our newest packmate is a little boy. And what was the name we decided on? I forget’ Talia grinned playfully at her daughter, Peter staring at the wiggling baby.   
‘De’ek!’ Laura said bouncing trying to climb up onto the bed, her father laughed and lifted her into the air. ‘De’ek ‘ale’  
Peter lent forward as Talia handed him the cub. Peter inhaled the cubs scent, and couldn’t stop the grin as the baby opened his eyes to look at him.”

Peter pushed himself, running faster.

“Peter was watching Derek while Talia made dinner, Laura at a friend’s house for the night. Derek was nearly a year old now, scaring his parents as he became more mobile, wiggling and turning over, crawling and trying to stand up alone. Peter found it funny, most of the time, then Derek would stumble and the 12 year old wolf would grab his nephew to lift him up.   
Derek was laying on the floor pad, kicking in the air, staring at Peters face, making grabby hands. Peter tickled his nephew with his claws, smiling at the little giggles coming from him.  
‘Peter, dinner is done, can you bring Derek in please?’ Talia asked from the kitchen, Peter lifted the boy and walked into the kitchen, putting the cub in his high chair, and sat down.  
Talia tried feeding Derek but he kept spitting it out. Peter couldn’t help smirking at the harried look forming on his sisters face, honestly as much as he loved Laura and Derek, Peter couldn’t imagine having his own children, seemed like a lot of work.   
‘Stop smirking, brat’ Talia growled at him. ‘Think it’s so easy? Here you feed him.’  
Peter took the spoon and looked at the mash covered face of his nephew, he really shouldn’t have smirked.  
Derek looked at Peter, eyes wide.  
‘Come on, eat up Derek.’ Peter slowly moved the food toward his nephew, who instantly began turning away. ‘Come on little bear, eat the yummy mash.’  
Derek screwed his face up, shaking his head. ‘mmm, mmmm,’ Derek whined, shaking his head no, trying to avoid the food. ‘mmm, ‘eter...’   
The kitchen froze.  
‘What did you say Derek?’ Talia asked sweetly. ‘say it again.’  
Noticing that no one was trying to feed him anymore, the baby grinned. ‘...eter...eter,eter,eter.’   
‘and what’s eter sweetie?’ Talia said, grinning widely as the cub pointed at Peter, yelling ‘eter’ over and over again.  
‘Well, I guess we know who Dereks favourite is now.’ Talia’s husband laughed. ‘Uncle Peter’  
Talia laughed. ‘I can’t believe your name is my boys first word.’  
Peter smiled, genuinely pleased at that fact. ‘better than Laura’s first word...Poop.’  
Everyone started laughing.”

Faster.

“ Derek was sat on Peters bed, worry clear on his little face.  
‘Hey Brat, what’s wrong?’ Peter asked, sitting next to the 6 year old.   
‘Mommy and Daddy don’t want me no more.’ Derek muttered sadly.  
‘What? Why do you think that baby boy?’ Peter pulled Derek into a cuddle  
‘They are getting a new baby. They don’t want me.’ Derek cried, quietly.  
‘Derek, you mommy and daddy love you.’ Peter reassured the small wolf. ‘they love Laura don’t they?’   
Derek nodded, not understanding. ‘yeah...’  
‘Well, before you were born, she was the baby.’ Peter explained, stroking the boys back. ‘and they have enough love for you, Laura and the new baby. Are you excited? You’re going to be a big brother.’  
Derek nodded, hugging Peter tighter. ‘are-are you going to call the new baby ‘Brat’ too?’  
Peter smiled and shook his head. ‘Nope, you’re the only brat.’  
Derek smiled and snuggled into his uncle, who kissed his head and turned the TV on and held the boy as he fell asleep.”

He ran harder, pushing passed the past.

“Peter was packing his bags, getting ready to leave for college. He wasn’t going far, just to Berkeley, a 90 minute drive each way.   
Honestly, he was only leaving the house so he could have some space, he was 18 years old, and he wanted to try having his own place, a dorm would be good enough for now. A test run, so to speak. He knew even when he left the house, he’d only be moving somewhere else on the Preserve.  
‘Uncle Peter...’ a small voice came from outside his bedroom door. ‘can I come in?’  
Peter smiled, for all he was a normal 7 year old boy, Derek still listened to his uncle’s every word. ‘Come in, brat.’  
Derek opened the door, and shuffled into the room. Stopping next to Peter, leaning against him.   
‘Everything ok, brat?’ Peter asked, running his hand over his nephews hair. ‘You seem upset.’  
Derek looked up at his uncle. ‘Why you leaving? Don’t you like us anymore?’  
Peter blinked, kneeling down and facing his nephew. ‘I’m just going to college, I promise I will come visit lots. It’s not for long. I’ll be back, promise. And I will call you all the time. Ok?’ Derek nodded. ‘and cub, I promise you, I love you and everyone very, very much.’  
He pulled Derek into a hug.  
‘..love you too.’ Derek mumbled into his uncles neck.”

Blinking tears away, Peter ran faster.

“Peter sat on the bench, watching the kids running around, Talia shifted into her Alpha form, chasing and pinning the kids.  
Here was the families special place, where none of them hid what they were, kids running around shifted, Morgan, his brother in law, was on the BBQ, chatting with his brother Aaron, Spencer, Peter’s older brother, and his wife, Emily watching the children and the Hale alpha playing.  
‘Hey, uncle Peter.’ Derek dropped on the bench, next to him. ‘Happy Birthday, How’d it feel to be an antique? Derek laughed.  
Peter punched his nephews shoulder. ‘Watch it, brat. Be nice to me, it’s my birthday.’  
Derek laughed off the punch. ‘Why do you still call me brat? Cora is younger than me, and the twins are definitely more bratty.’  
Peter laughed and pulled his 13 year old nephew into a hug. Watching as the twins began demanding sweets and their dad rushing to them.  
‘Ok, that’s true, but you’re still the brat you were born’ Peter laughed, arm slung over Dereks shoulder.  
‘Shut up.’ Laughed Derek, leaning into his uncles sides. ‘So, 25 years old. Old man.’  
‘Brat.’ Peter laughed. ‘Just go grab us some meat off your dad.’  
Derek laughed and went to grab food.”

Faster. He had to move faster.

“Peter sat on the grass reading in front of the house. He smelt Derek before he heard him. He laughed to himself, he could tell Derek had showered, but Peter could still smell that Derek had been with a woman, older than Derek at least. Peter found it hilarious that his 15 year old nephew had got an older girlfriend.  
‘Hey Casanova, you might wanna scrub a bit harder before your parents get back from the meeting at Cora’s school’ Peter laughed as Derek blushed bright red and ran in the house.  
Peter shook his head, and went back to reading.   
He’d give Derek some condoms and a talk later, just to make sure his safe, and doesn’t come back smelling like that again.  
Talia would have freaked out.”

Faster. Faster...Peter knew he had to run faster, he had to get away, away from the memories.

“Peter had smirked. What the hell was wrong with him? He had fucking teased the poor boy about her scent.  
He could smell her outside, he was probably the only one who recognised her scent. His poor nephew, Peter could smell the fire, and the fear of his family, as they ran to the basement, to the tunnel exit.  
But as soon as the family were down there, Peter could smell it, their death, the fucking bitch had used mountain ash. She had to be a hunter.   
But there weren’t supposed to be hunters in the Hills. Talia had ensured treaties with the hunter clans. They were supposed to be safe. The pack never hunted humans, never turned the unwilling.  
Peter heard Talia roar furiously as she tried to break the window in hopes of getting the humans out, of maybe breaking the line. Peter could hear the laboured breathing of the kids, the sobbing of Emily, of Spencer, he...oh, gods, Daria, was only 3 months old...she was already gone, Peter strained to hear her heart over the yelling and rage and fire, and there wasn’t a singular beat.  
Talia shifted, raging at the reinforced space. Peter didn’t doubt that she could hear the woman laughing outside as well, she just didn’t know the reason she was laughing.   
Peter heard the twins coughing, he pulled them to the draughtiest corner of the room and covered them with his own body, herding his fiancée with them. He tried covering the three with his own body.  
He wanted to comfort the twins, but all they could hear was Spencer crying, and Talia raging still. Peter focused his senses, he couldn’t hear Cora, she was only 9 but she should be alive still, he couldn’t find her heartbeat. Nor could he find Morgan or Aaron’s heartbeats. Emily’s was slowing too...so at least 4 of them were already dead...Morgan and his human brother-that would destroy Talia if they got out. And his baby niece, Cora, he couldn’t smell anything over the smoke, and he had to focus on the twins. Jack was a wolf, but Hayden was human...they had already lost their baby sister and their mom’s was slowing down at a scary speed. Peter heard Spencers sob as Emily took her last breath.   
Tears ran down his face, drying quickly due to the heat, which was beginning to cause pain, Spencer raged with Talia, attacking the foundations of the house, hoping to free the few still alive.   
Anya was human, he could hear her lungs failing, as were Haydens. Peter knew they would die...he was heartbroken.  
Hayden started coughing, Jack was crying, and Peter was terrified, he felt useless as Hayden passed out, his small body unable to take anymore, Jack held his twin, Peter sobbed, praying to a deity he had never believed in. Only 5 were alive, and Anya wouldn’t survive must longer, Peter felt her hold on his arm loosen. He wanted to close his eyes, but he was the only thing between Jack and the two raging adult wolves.  
Anya died, and Peter became aware of the smell of burning flesh, he heard Spencers heart stop, he watched as jack dropped, he felt the flames burning his flesh, heard his Alpha drop, her breathing heavy.   
Derek was going to be heartbroken, he would smell the woman when he and Laura arrived, he would know she betrayed him. Peter hoped that they would look after each other. He heard as Talia’s heart stopped, he let a single tear run, as the flames rose, heat making him unable to feel anything, his body cutting off his nervous system as he died.  
As he closed his eyes, as he accepted his fate, he would swear he heard his Laura and Derek roar. He hoped they’d be safe...they had to be...he begged the god he didn’t know to just protect them, make them safe...the world went black’

Peter dropped to the ground, he knew he was crying, he couldn’t help it.   
Derek blamed himself, that wasn’t right. Fucking Kate argent, he hoped she burned in hell.

Peter knew he would try to find a way of helping show Derek that the fire wasn’t his fault, he would help the man heal. If he could do that, maybe he could heal a bit himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Hate it? let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice and let me know what you think. this is my first fic after a long time lurking. I just couldn't get rid of this plot.


End file.
